Carnations and Marigolds
by Milo Elatti
Summary: The deepest indigo wants to become light, and spread out with a beautiful marigold.
1. First Sight

Amu was running. She had no idea where she was running, but it was dark, damp, and most of all, terrifying. Panting heavily, she stopped to lean against a wall. The thing she was running from must have heard her labored breathing and caught up with her, because she felt a strong hand grip her forearm firmly. The pinkette shrieked in hopes someone would hear her and find her, tear her out of this madness. She cried louder, to no avail. She reached out to nothing as the darkness captured her. Suddenly, everything was still. It reeked of something rotting.

There was a slight flash of white, and a siren began sounding off. A sudden sense of freedom rushed over Amu, and she sprung up only to be introduced to the surroundings of her room, the siren being her alarm clock. Her golden eyes shut, and a deep breath of relief filled her air. It was Tuesday, meaning her school started today after a long winter break. She slid out of bed, stretching her limbs into activity. '_I really hope that Rima will make it to class today,_' Amu thought. Rima Mashiro, of the same grade as her, was thought to be a very introverted person. She only ever socialized with one person, said person being the pinkette herself.

Hustling down the stairs, she stopped in to give her mother, Midori, a quick peck on the cheek. Her father, Tsumugu, left when she was 2 to pursue a life of exploration. His whereabouts are still unknown to this day. Sweeping her pink locks behind her ears and waving her sister, Ami, off, she rushed out the door and began walking to her school, Seiyo Academy.

* * *

Ikuto rolled out of bed, knowing he was probably going to be late to school. He was always late to school. He sat up and ran his hands through his indigo hair, shaking it out. He looked over, his eyes of the same deep color his hair is, out the window. There, he saw something unique. He saw a beautiful girl with locks the sweetest shade of pink, and eyes the most shimmering gold. He bustled out of bed, getting dressed with clothes on the floor he'd never even seen before.

Sprinting down the stairs and out the door without alerting his stepfather, sister, or mother. This was a routine he was used to, minus the rushing. He sprung back into the door halfway, grabbing his school bag, then slamming the door again. He hadn't bothered to let Kukai, his best friend, know he would be coming on time. Ikuto was just so fascinated with this beautiful girl.

Rushing down the sidewalk to catch up to his beautiful nameless girl, he was stopped by a sudden, yet forceful tug on the back of his coat.

"And what do you think you're doing, little kitty cat?"

Jumping out of both shock and fear, the midnight blue boy rotated around quickly to see the face that belonged to the mystery voice. Curly, mid back length, maroon hair framed her sharp face. Her deep green eyes resembled that of a cat, or more fitting, a lion or tiger. Ikuto tilted his head, completely bewildered. "Who the hell are you?" He questioned.

Her beguiling smirk almost presented itself on a gold lined platter, her essence yelling that anyone who didn't know her should probably learn to. She opened her mouth to speak, when up sauntered a light blonde haired boy, with deep violet eyes. He casually strolled past the two, when the maroon girl loosened her grip on Ikuto's collar and ogled the blonde boy.

"Hey Tadase, wait up! The fan club has so much to talk about with you!" Before jogging away, those chartreuse orbs darted over to the poor puzzled boy. "The name's Saaya. Don't you forget it, cutie." And with that, she sprinted off to catch up with how far this Tadase person had walked. With a slight shrug and a small nod, Ikuto pondered. '_Saaya and Tadase, huh.._' That didn't matter now. He had to find that wonderful pink head of hair he had previously called his own.

* * *

Oops I started writing fanfiction again, don't smite me you guys. Anyhow enjoy it or something, you don't have to read and review if you don't want to but I'd like your input, this is my first time writing fanfiction in god knows how long. Apologies for the length as well, this was all I could really muster up after trying to write again.

Thanks very much!

-Love and Regards, Abby


	2. Second Glance

Amu sauntered into the classroom, mumbling a halfhearted "good morning" as she was walking in. She looked around to see only small clusters of students. Her golden eyes scanned her desk to see none other than her partner in crime, Rima. Her imaginary ears perked up on sight, and shouted, "Rima!" Sprinting over, her grin began fading and she halted her banter to see that the blonde's porcelain skin was flushed, and dried tears stained her cheeks.

Brushing her pink hair behind her ear, she took the seat in front of Rima, her assigned one. "Rima, what happened? Are your parents arguing again?" Those puffy eyes darted around, and finally settled on her lap, watching her fiddling thumbs intently. She nodded, and murmured, "He raised his hand at her, and she locked herself in her room..." she trailed off, her voice cracking toward the end. Amu's golden eyes were set in a serious tone, and she spoke composedly, keeping her eyes on the small black bow embellishing the light locks on the petite head opposite her.

"If you ever need to, you can stay at my house for a few days. My mother and father wouldn't mind having a guest, let alone my best friend, over. Ami loves you, you know."

"R-Really?" Rima's honey eyes fleeted back up, meeting Amu's. She smiled and nodded, indicating approval. Her long, burnished blonde tresses shook with excitement as she went into a long banter about what activities would ensue later that night.

* * *

Ikuto ambled casually into the class, only raising his eyes from the floor to locate those roseate locks he spotted earlier on the way to school. Sure enough, the shock of pink, paired by waves of blonde, was there, in front of his eyes. Engaging in an awkward rampage of nervous exuberance, he paced to his seat, only to realize his seat was placed right next to her. He froze in his tracks, being drowned in a sudden bout of anxiety. Nearly failing to keep his composure, he took his seat, grabbing a notebook and various supplies from his schoolbag, attempting to mimic his signature casual personality. Sparking the rails of the train of thought, Ikuto began thinking. He had only known this girl for not even a quarter of the day, and he had fallen for her, yet the only information he knew about her was her hair colour, and eye colour.

Halting the slight reverie, he grabbed a lock of midnight blue hair from the middle of his face and began to twist it, proceeding the complicated thought process. What _was_ her name? She looks so young to be in a class like this, her age had to be at least 14. He was 17 after all. Wait, her name? The rails of this silent pandemonium began falling apart in his head. Her name! If he just asked for her name, they could make quick friends, or maybe even closer.

Ikuto began cheering himself on mentally, as he turned to find two empty desks, where the two young ladies once were. _'Well so much for asking her name.'_ The imaginary fanfare began fading as he settled into his chair, waiting for class to begin.

* * *

Utau stumbled into her class just as the bell began to sing throughout the hallways. She wanted to wait by the school gate where her older brother was, to make sure he had arrived safely at school. She kept this routine every day, and only spotted him twice or thrice out of the entire year. She started losing hope and stopped visiting briefly, but today, he seemed off. Ikuto seemed so determined to find something earlier that morning, when the family, save the alley cat, had been seated and eating breakfast. _'I really hope Ikuto found what he was looking for.'_ Her blonde twintails bounced gently as she took her seat a few rows away from the window. Somewhere in the back of her mind, as well, prayed that she could go to the same high school as her idolized brother and friends next year. _'Ah well. You lose some, you lose some.'_

* * *

Amu and Rima were exiting the bathroom after a minor emotional bit and re-entering the classroom, when the pinkette noticed someone new. The class was starting to fill up, seeing as the bell was going to ring soon, but she had never seen this boy before. He sat quietly in the desk next to her own, fiddling with a small lock of midnight blue hair. He looked to be somewhat flustered about something. Why had she never seen this student before? She knew everyone, but this mysterious indigo entity slipped her mind. Swaddling herself in a sea of thought, she contemplated who the mystery identity was. A new transfer student? No, it was only the beginning of the second semester, that would be too late to register new students. A delinquent? Her skin paled and a shiver ripped down her spine at the thought. Definitely not a delinquent.

"Amu? Earth to Amu, the bell is ringing. Go sit before you make a fool out of yourself," Rima prodded the rosette's cheeks. Shaking herself out of her reverie, Amu caught a small "but I would love to see that. It sounds funny," accompanied by a small giggle as the petite girl walked away. All the students rushed to their seats as the teacher walked in, and class ensued throughout the day. As the day came to a close, those honey eyes gazed into the sky as she wondered the same question she had kept wondering the moment she laid eyes on that elusive boy.

_'Who exactly is he?'_

* * *

Okay so Ikuto is totally out of character, I have no regrets. I kind of enjoy imagining a side of him that's kind of a lovesick puppy. The way I think of him is like a cross between Ryuuji Takasu and Yoshida Haru, save the delinquency. I'm also trying to get into the swing of writing again and being descriptive, so please excuse the ultra cliche things going on, i'm just trying to find a stable writing platform that i can use without falling over and failing miserably. Opinions? Questions? General review things? Thank you!

-Love and Regards, Abby


End file.
